Her Mark On His Head, His Mark On Her Heart
by Lord Tenthredon
Summary: "I was nothing more than a mere tool; an instrument of war to my father," Rin Kagene is sent by her father, the head of the Kagene Assassin Division to kill Len Kagamine, the son of a rival leader. She was trained from birth to be nothing more than a deadly weapon, but when she meets Len, things begin to change. Can she eliminate her target? AU Rin x Len (On temp hiatus)


**A/N: So if you guys have been following me for a couple years, I had posted this fic and it was called "Slaying Hearts". I took it down because I plot rushed and hated it and dedicated time to rewriting it. I made the chapters longer, more detailed and improved writing also. I hope you guys will give this fic a second chance!**

 **Summary: "I was nothing more than a mere tool; an instrument of war to my father," Rin Kagene is sent by her father, the head of the Kagene Assassin Division to kill Len Kagamine, the son of a rival leader. She was trained from birth to be nothing more than a deadly weapon, but when she meets Len, things begin to change. Can she eliminate her target? AU Rin x Len**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

"Mistress?" I turned to see my servant, Miku, enter my chambers. She bowed slightly upon entering.

"What is it, Miku?" I asked as I continued polishing my katana, having stained it pretty badly during my last assassination.

Miku coughed slightly, a bit of sweat beading on her forehead, "Master Klause has asked for you, Mistress," said Miku. I felt a bit pained when I saw her reaction, I always felt bad for how much the servants feared Father.

"Very well, tell him I will be there shortly," I instructed. Miku bowed and exited the room to return to Father. Sheathing the katana, I hid back beneath my bed and put my boots back on. I walked across the cobblestone floor, my feet never once making a sound. I had been trained since birth to be a deadly weapon, silent and lethal. After sixteen years of training, I was now the best assassin in the Kagene Division, never once having failed a mission. Exiting the room, I glanced around at the rustic halls of my home. We lived in an old villa somewhere in the countryside of a kingdom known as Kyoske, and the villa was slowly beginning to age. The red velvet walls had faded to a light pink, the once pristine windows were now cracked and dusty, and the curtains that guarded them were ripped and tattered. Father always talked about fixing this place up but never got around to it. As for me, I loved the haunted look of the place; it was very beautiful in my eyes. Once I had reached the end of the hallway, I paused before the door to my father's office. I always hated seeing him, as he was always cold with me, never truly looking to me as a daughter. However I knew I needed to keep my emotions in check, as I knew I was nothing more than a mere tool; an instrument of war to my father. Letting out a brief sigh, I twisted the knob and entered the room, feeling a twinge of anger as I saw my father at the other side of the room, his face cold as he regarded me.

"Come in," Father said, waving for me to come closer. Closing the door, I continued down the blue runner to my father's desk, bowing as I approached.

"You summoned me, Father?" I asked as I stood back up from my bow.

"I have another job for you," Father grunted as he handed me the file. Another mission from Father? My usual contracts came from his assistant Gakupo, but whenever Father gave me a mission, it usually meant it was a very dangerous one. Last mission that he had given me I was sent to kill a priest that was enslaving a town with dark magic. It had taken me two days to even get close as the priest had conjured a ton of wards and traps to keep away assassins such as myself. Opening the file, I surveyed the documents; it appeared I was traveling to Crypton to kill someone named Len… I froze on the last name "Kagamine". So Father was sending me to kill a higher up from the Kagamine Division, huh?

I looked at my father curiously, "The son of the Kagamine family? Won't that spark a war?" I questioned.

Father's eyes locked with anger as he faced me, causing me to feel a bit nervous, "That is not your concern. I gave you a contract, now go carry it out. You do not get to question me or give input on your assignments!" Father shouted, his voice sharp and angry as he bellowed.

"Forgive me, Father," I bowed, trying to contain the anger that was boiling in me.

Father exhaled a bit, letting his anger release with his breath, "You depart tomorrow. You will take Rei and Rui with you, they will help aid you. From now on you will be known as Rinja Shion, a young girl applying to be a servant of Len's. You will gain the boy's trust, be his friend for six months, and then kill him," instructed Father, his voice still sharp as he spoke.

"Why the long amount of time?" I asked. Usually priority targets had a very short deadline.

"Because, the little Kagamine brat is wanted dead by many assassin divisions; if you were to kill him right away then they would surely suspect you. Do not forget that you are heading in to another assassin den, and they will be able to detect the slightest mistakes. So, be his servant, keep him safe from other assassins, and then kill him when the time is right. Also, the boy is known to be quite the seducer, so whatever you do, _don't_ fall for his advances," My father said, slamming his fist on the wooden desk, causing it to creak.

"I would never do something as idiotic as falling for the enemy," I replied, my voice beginning to bring forth the seething anger I was feeling. Did Father really think I was so naïve that I would throw myself in to my target's arms? Sometimes my father was an incompetent fool.

"I have provided Rui with enough supplies and money to last you for your journey. Do not take the family carriage, instead rent one in the next town over. You are dismissed," Father said as he waved his hand, having no further use for me. I bowed, rolling my eyes when my head was down, and exited his office. I turned to see Miku walking up towards me, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"How did it go, Mistress?" she asked, her eyes filled with genuine curiosity.

I shrugged, "As usual; acted like I was an idiotic child and gave me another mission," I replied as I walked down the hall to go find Rei and Rui.

"It'll be alright, Mistress," said Miku, her eyes shining. Miku was the closest thing I had to a friend here… I wish she wasn't my _servant_. Miku had been the first person to show me kindness here, and that was why I had asked Father to make her my personal servant instead of one of the other twits in the castle.

"Thanks Miku. By chance have you seen Rei and Rui?" I asked. Miku nodded, gesturing for me to follow her. I followed her down the stairs, past the main entrance and out the door. I continued following her into the secret garden, where I saw Rui and Rei waiting for me. Rei and Rui were my younger brother and sister, and they too were assassins like myself. I loved them, and I was certain Father was sending them with me to have them gain some experience.

"Sis!" Rei exclaimed as he bounded up to hug me. I returned his embrace, chuckling as I never knew where he got all of his energy.

"I am assuming Father has told you the gist of the mission?" I asked once Rei had let go of me.

Rui nodded, "He said we were to accompany you to Crypton and provide backup should something go wrong," she said, and I shivered as I saw the haunted look in her eyes. "Providing backup in case of failure" was my Father's special way of meaning that if someone were to fail, then they were to be killed. This meant that Father had instructed Rei and Rui to kill me if I failed my mission; that was awfully low instructing your children to kill their sibling.

"We depart tomorrow at daybreak; we will stop and rent a carriage once we reach Catharcia," I said, before exiting the garden. To be honest, I was having a bit of anxiety about this mission. The Kagamine Division was a very powerful division with double the assassins we had, and if there were to be war, I am sure they would win. I sure hope Father knows what he is doing.

"Did Daddy's little princess get sent out on another cutesy mission again?" My brows furrowed as I heard the mocking voice of Teto, another one of my father's top assassins behind me.

"What do you want, Teto?" I asked, not bothering to turn around as I knew I would punch her if I saw her smug face.

"Just about to go on a _real_ mission seeing as I am the best assassin here," Teto said, her voice filled with annoying smugness.

"Oh really? Is that why Father gave me the mission to assassinate the son of the Kagamine leader?" I asked, and I heard Teto take a step back.

"He did what?" Teto asked, her voice filled with surprise.

"Surely that would make me the best then," I said as I walked away, leaving the stupid redhead standing there in awe. Teto has hated me since the day she was first recruited here, and I never understood why. I didn't let it bother me though, as I had already proven my strength superior by beating her in several grudge matches that we had.

"Arguing with Teto again?" I turned to see Luka, my former mentor, approach me. I always admired how beautiful Luka was, her pink hair flowing behind her and her mature female curves standing out. She was surely the catch of every man's eye.

"She was being a bitch, as usual," I said, rolling my eyes. The pinkette chuckled slightly.

"So I heard your Father is sending you to Cryton; it sounds incredibly dangerous," Luka said, her voice twinged with concern. Luka had always been the closest thing I had ever had to a mother here since mine had passed away when I was still a baby. Luka had been my assassin mentor for ten years, and now she was like an advisor, one of the few people who's council I actually valued and trusted.

"It is nothing I can't handle, after all I learned from the best," I said with a wink.

"Just keep your wits about you, Rin. I have heard that despite his seducing ways, Len Kagamine is a formidable warrior. Do not underestimate him," She said, her gaze as serious as her voice.

"Of course; I'll see you around," I said as I gave her a quick smile before continuing down the hallway back to my room.

"Good luck!" I heard Luka holler after me. Luck is exactly what I needed; I had never infiltrated a rival assassin den before, and one mistake would surely spell my doom. I just had to remember my training, and remember that I was a deadly weapon, one sharpened to the finest point and with an accuracy that could not be matched. I was Rin Kagene, the deadliest assassin in all of Kyoske, and I knew that I could take on the challenges that lie ahead. I had returned to my room and threw myself on the bed, tossing my boots to the side.

"Look out, Len Kagamine, you have no idea the death that awaits you," I said as I laid down, closing my eyes so I could get some rest for the long journey tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: So that is it for the first rewritten chapter! I know this was still a shorter chapter but the initial chapter before the rewrite was only 1300 words so I tried adding in a few more. This serves as just an introductory chapter so the rest will be longer! I hope you guys like it and I hope you guys give this story a second chance! New chapters will be posted more frequently as I have rewritten most of them! Anyway see you guys soon! Don't forget to drop a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
